The Flash: The Reverse Flash Family
by burningvindaloo
Summary: Every action has an equal and opposite reaction. In the case of the Flash this takes the form of the Reverse Flash, speedsters as evil as the Flash is good. Every Flash has had one. They have always acted alone. Until now.
1. Chapter 1 - The Start Line

The Flash: The Reverse Flash Family

**Note: This story takes place in regular DC continuity. Or it did when I started writing since then some stuff has changed but I didn't want to have to massively rewrite the story. Just take it as an elseworlds if it doesn't make sense. I hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 1: Start Line

_The story begins in the far future, 250,000 years from now. The world is barren and dead. Nothing grows. In the grey sky a portal opens and a man falls from the sky. This is Eobard Thawne, the Reverse Flash. He has spent the past few months in the 21__st__ Century battling the Flash. He lost and as a result was thrown through time. _

_The Reverse Flash screams as he falls towards the ground. He crashes into the ground and lies still. After a few moments he tries to stand but finds he can't. He looks around him to try and make sense of where he's found himself. Suddenly a blur speeds past him moving so fast that it can't be seen. _

Reverse Flash: Flash?

Voice: The reverse actually.

_Suddenly standing in front of him is Zoom. Zoom is the second Reverse Flash, once an ally to his Flash (Wally West) he was broken and allowed his darkness to consume him. Now he spreads terror as Zoom. _

Reverse Flash: Hunter?

Zoom: The Flash beat you again didn't he? And so badly you can barely stand.

Reverse Flash: Don't you-

Zoom: I'm not here to criticize Eobard. I've lost against the Flashes too. But my latest defeat has led me to a revelation. We always act alone, as _the_ Reverse Flash. But the Flashes are a family, they fight as one, together. An interesting idea don't you think?

_Back to the present. Central City. The city has been hit by a rather large snow storm burying the city. The city would have stopped completely if it wasn't for one man. Barry Allen aka the Flash races through the streets clearing snow as he does. Recent events have given him a new appreciation for his speed and with a grin of his face he gets the city back to normal. _

_With the streets now clear he stops at a junction to talk to the traffic officer. _

Flash: Traffic should flow with no problems now.

Traffic cop: Not sure they'd thank you Flash, now they have to get to work. But it makes my day easier at least. Good to have you back.

_Flash shakes the cops hand and then runs off. He no work planned today as either Barry Allen or the Flash. Today is for family. _

_The outskirts of Central City. In a nice home Iris West is cooking some breakfast. She's just finished cooking some bacon when in the blink of an eye the bacon disappears from the frying pan. _

Iris: Wally!

_Wally West the second Flash appears before her licking his fingers clean. He shrugs at her. _

Wally: What? Foods too good to wait for, it's a compliment. Besides we've been waiting for a while now and when you're a speedster waiting for food is harder than normal.

_Iris simply stares at him. _

Wally: I ate it all didn't I?

Iris: Yep.

Wally: I'll be right back.

_He speeds of just as fast as Barry who was just approaching the house. Barry slows down and walks inside. _

Barry: Sorry I'm late, traffic was a nightmare.

_He walks into the kitchen and sees the food ready. _

Barry: Looks tasty.

_Wally arrives back with lots of food in shopping bags. _

Wally: It is.

Iris: See Barry? Wally was on time.

Wally: How is it you're the fastest man alive and yet always late?

Barry: It's my super power?

Iris: Just admit it, you ran longer again, he's been doing it all week.

Barry: After everything that's happened it's just nice to run for the joy of it again. To feel the speed force flow through me.

Wally: See everything blur as you race past it. I know what you mean.

Barry: But the best thing in my life has always been you all, I'm lucky to have a family like this one.

_He embraces Iris but Wally simply looks downcast for a moment. Barry then notices. _

Barry: Oh god! Wally I'm sorry I didn't mean to-

Wally: It's fine. We got Bart back, I'll find a way to get Linda, Jai and Irey back too. One day it'll be us all sitting here talking about how it seemed like...like I'd never see them again.

Iris: Whatever you need we're here. Always.

Wally: I know you are.

_He forces himself to smile. _

Wally: Come on, we haven't met up at mine just to watch me mope. Let's enjoy breakfast.

_The three of them sit down. _

Barry: Where's Wallace?

Wally: In a book with Waldo?

Iris: Wallace is back at my place doing his homework. He's not joining us until it's done and he'll be a while. It turns out the one thing that really slows him down is math.

_In the house of Iris West a fourteen year old African American boy simply stares blankly at his math homework sheet and textbook. This is Wallace West, a time line duplicate of Wally created by Flashpoint. He's Kid Flash. _

Wallace: Maybe if I take a peak at the answers I can...

_He turns to the back of the book to look at the answer section. His face falls. _

Wallace: How does that make sense? Why can't I do this?

Voice: Because you don't belong here.

_Suddenly Wallace is pulled from his chair and dragged out of his room, he is thrown outside the city and lands in a farmer field. The Reverse Flash stands over him. _

Reverse Flash: Hello Wallace.

_Wally's home. Breakfast is interrupted when a red streak runs into the house and races around the room a few times before stopped. It's Bart Allen. Bart is Barry's grandson who travelled back in time, also a speedster known as Impulse. _

Impulse: Hey guys sorry I'm late I got in a fight with Killer Croc, you seen his teeth? Huge! So I knocked him out then headed over here but got stopped because of something you all should see, is that food?!

_Impulse begins attacking the food laid out on the table. Wally stops him. _

Impulse: Hey man I'm hungry!

Wally: You said there was something we had to see?

Impulse: Oh well...you might want to suit up first.

_Central City Centre. The police have cordoned off a large section of the city shopping district. The two Flashes run and stop next to a Detective Morillo. _

Morillo: Had a feeling you'd show up, didn't think it would be both of you though. You here for him?

Wally: We just heard-

Morillo: It's not looking good. Better to just show you.

_He leads them into a tent. Strapped on a stretcher badly wounded with several machines hooked to him is August Hart aka Godspeed. Godspeed was a friend of Barry who became an enemy. _

_Sat next to him his Silas Stone from Star Labs. He runs to the Flashes. _

Silas: I've tried to stabilise him but the damage is too great. He doesn't have long.

Barry: Can we have a moment with him?

_Stone and Morillo nod and gesture to the other officers. After a moment it's just the three of them. Barry sits next to Godspeed. _

Godspeed: Barrryyy...I'm...I'm sorry. For everything. I wish...I wish I was different, better.

Barry: You're not done yet August, hold on I can call in others to-

Godspeed: No, they...they knew how to do this, how to leave me long enough for you to find. I said no, even when they threatened, I said no! I tried to do right at the-

_He stops and coughs up a large amount of blood._

Wally: Who did this to you?

_In the field Wallace takes out his own flash ring and in an instant he faces the Reverse Flash in his Kid Flash costume. _

Kid Flash: I'm not afraid of you Thawne. Trying an easy one after Barry kicked your ass? Not gonna happen. Get running while you still can.

Reverse Flash: Someone's arrogant. Especially as I'm not the only one running today.

_Back in the city. Godspeed struggles out his last words. _

Godspeed: Reverse...flashes.

_And then he passes away. _

_In the field Kid Flash is suddenly struck from behind and is knocked to the ground. His attacker Zoom looks down at him. _

Zoom: This is your fault. If you were better you might have survived.

Kid Flash: Come on then! I'll take you both!

Reverse Flash: He really is arrogant. I must admit I find myself liking this temporal aberration.

_Inertia speeds in and kicks Wallace in the head. _

Inertia: Nah, he's a total bit! Let's crush him.

_Reverse Flash lifts Wallace up and pins his arms. _

Reverse Flash: You see Wallace, it's not just me you have to worry about.

_Zoom hits Wallace. _

Zoom: Or me.

_Inertia does the same. _

Inertia: Hehe or me.

_Cobalt Blue rushes in striking Wallace in the face. _

Cobalt Blue: It's me!

_Then Savitar follows. _

Savitar: And me.

_After him comes the Negative Flash. _

Negative Flash: Me as well.

_And to finish the Rival. _

Rival: Could it be any other?

_Reverse Flash throws Wallace to the floor. The various Reverse Flashes crowd around him. _

Reverse Flash: Family is a wonderful thing. Wouldn't you agree?


	2. Chapter 2 - Family Gathering

Chapter 2: Family Gathering.

_Then. Iron Heights. The Pipeline – this is a deep below ground level of the prison where the most dangerous prisoners are kept under the highest security. In a flash Zoom and the Reverse Flash are inside the pipeline corridor. Cells filled with some of the most dangerous metahumans are ahead of them. _

Zoom: Do you see what I meant Eobard? Individually we could not have got here, but by combining my temporal speed and your phasing, we are better.

Reverse Flash: I was going along with your plan for friendships sake, and to see Barry suffer of course but I do see your point. Now shall we begin?

Zoom: After you Professor.

_The two walk past many cells – Cicada, Abra Kadabra, Gorilla Grodd. Grodd sees them and lunges at his bars. A forcefield stuns him and pushes him back into the chamber. _

Grodd: Get me out!

Zoom: We are not here for you.

_They reach a cell. The id simply reads identity unknown. Inside the prison lying motionless on a bed and seemingly in a coma is a thin, old man. Reverse Flash vibrates his hand and cuts through the door. The two Reverse Flashes step inside the cell. _

Zoom: You forgot didn't you? You forgot everything and it's killing you. Reduced to wasting away, waiting to die.

Reverse Flash: We know you can hear us. Must be a rich existence, staring at the same section of ceiling all day, every day. Knowing that you were meant for more but not being able to know what.

Zoom: But we know. We can make you better, give you a new purpose. Just follow our plan and it will be yours.

Reverse Flash: Now you need to remember. Do you remember this?

_He places his hand over the man's face so he can see it and then makes red traces of reverse speed force spark from his fingers. _

Zoom: Remember the lightning. Remember who you are.

_In a flash the man sits up, white lightning sparks over him. He stands up and grows in height and bulk until he is almost seven feet tall and very ripped. A mask forms over him while he loses years becoming younger and younger. Long black hair flows from his once bald head. Savitar the self-proclaimed lord of speed is restored._

Savitar: Speed be praised! Savitar has returned!

_Now. The Reverse Flashes stand over the beaten and unconscious Wallace West. _

Savitar: This boy received the blessing of the speed force?

Reverse Flash: Barry Allen played with the time stream, this was one of the results.

Savitar: The speed force must be purified!

Inertia: I know how we can start! By splitting this kid open!

_Inertia begins to vibrate his hand like a saw and reaches towards Wallace. But Zoom stops him and grabs his hand. _

Zoom: No. There is a plan here. It will be followed. Or do you want to continue our earlier discussion?

_Inertia pauses for a moment and considers. _

_Flashback to then. Inside a warehouse of Wells Corp, a small technology company Zoom and the Reverse Flash sit back in fine chairs. The entire warehouse has been converted into a fine off grid living space. _

Zoom: Savitar should be returning shortly. We'll have our next recruit soon. Who did you steal this place from by the way?

Reverse Flash: I didn't. I travelled back ten years and made some good investments under a fake identity. Used the money to make my own Batcave.

Zoom: Shouldn't that be Flash cave? Or hsalf cave?

Reverse Flash: Hsalf cave?...Oh the reverse. Very good.

_Savitar arrives carrying a machinery component. _

Savitar: Is this what you desired? I do not understand why I am your errand boy. I am the high priest of speed and I-

Zoom: This was not an attack on you Savitar. The Flash could be looking for myself and Eobard, you are currently an unknown and as such your activities will be somewhat under the radar. It was just the best way to see this stage of the plan.

Savitar: I find your response acceptable. But be warned I will not suffer this indignity again, I will be treated with respect.

Reverse Flash: Understood. May I have the component please?

_Savitar hands him the machine piece. Reverse Flash speeds to a tablet sat on a desk and presses a button. A two person glass sphere rises from the ground. Reverse Flash begins attaching the component to the machine._

Savitar: What is this?

Reverse Flash: A time sphere, while I am able to travel in time under my own power sometimes you need to take a more subtle approach. The speed force can leave a trail. Hunter shall we?

_Zoom and Reverse Flash step in the time sphere. The sphere floats of the ground and a vortex in front of it forms. The sphere goes straight through the vortex into the time stream. History flashes past the two as they travel to their destination. _

Reverse Flash: Savitar could a be good candidate.

Zoom: We haven't met the others yet.

_The two arrive in the year 2008 in a field in rural countryside. _

Reverse Flash: We'll need to be fast.

Zoom: No problem for us.

_Elsewhere is Central City. The Rogues consisting of Captain Cold, Weather Wizard, Heatwave, Trickster and Mirror Master all fire their weapons at Inertia. This will kill him except that Zoom rushes and grabs Inertia, replacing him with a burnt corpse in his outfit. _

_Zoom rushes back to the time sphere with Inertia. Inertia is a clone of Impulse, except unlike Impulse, Inertia is a psychopath. _

Inertia: What the? What the hell do you both want?

Reverse Flash: Some gratitude perhaps?

_Zoom then grabs Inertia and slams him against the time sphere. _

Zoom: I tried to work with you before. You stole my powers and left me crippled. I would love to leave you to your well-deserved fate but I need all the Reverse Flashes for my plan. That includes you. Now you have a choice. You can become more then a petty sociopath or we can return you to the Rogues. Your choice boy.

Inertia: Self-improvement sounds fun to me. We getting in that? How are we all going to fit?

_Zoom and the Reverse Flash get back in the time sphere. _

Reverse Flash: We're not. You are going to lie low until 2019 when we call for you. Do anything and we'll know. Then it won't be the Rogues you'll return to, it will be us. And we will take our time.

_The time sphere vanishes into the vortex. _

Inertia: Jerks.

_He prepares to run but then stops to think about it, Reverse Flashes words echo in his mind. He starts walking instead. _

Inertia: Could have at least left me somewhere nice.

_Now. Inertia steps away from Wallace. _

Inertia: Just making a suggestion.

Cobalt Blue: Who is this boy anyway? He doesn't look like the Wallace I knew.

Reverse Flash: As I said, time line duplicate. You missed a lot Malcolm.

_Then. Iron Heights. Zoom, Reverse Flash and Savitar walk towards another cell. The cells id plate reads Malcolm Thawne aka Cobalt Blue. _

Zoom: Barry Allen had a twin brother? There's no record anywhere.

Reverse Flash: It was a long and complicated story even before the flash point. And then Malcolm was even more forgotten.

Savitar: Like I was.

_They open the cell. Inside is Barry Allen's twin brother, the only difference is his eyes are filled with rage and resentment. _

Malcolm: What do you want? Leave me alone.

Zoom: Is that what you want? To be left alone to rot in this cell, forgotten by everyone. While your brother lives the life of adoration and worship that you should have had. The life he stole from you. We can help you get that life back Malcolm, all you have to do is help us.

_He extends a hand and in it is a pendant in the shape of a blue flame. _

Malcolm: My pendant!

_He tries to grab it but Zoom keeps it just out of reach. _

Zoom: We have something better.

Savitar: You do not need the pendant. Like your brother you have an innate connection to the speed force, the lightning that struck Barry served as a catalyst for him to access his power. The pendant allowed you to mimic his connection but we can forge your own to a better, more powerful speed force. Join our family and all this can be yours.

Malcolm: I want what I deserved, I want Barry to get what he deserved. Give me your power and I'll give you my hate.

_Savitar extends his hand to Malcolm. Malcolm takes it and then Savitar joins hands with Reverse Flash while Zoom places the blue flame pendant on him. _

Savitar: Reverse Flash shall give the power, I shall transfer it to you. The pendant will bind it to you. The pain while quite intense will be brief.

Malcolm: Wait?! What pai-AAAAAAIIIIIEEEEE!

_He screams as red lightning flows from Reverse Flash, through Savitar and into him. The blue flame pendant melts into his chest and spreads over him creating a blue and silver version of the Flashes costume with the blue flame logo on his chest and a long silver cape. He glows with blue lightning as he is once again Cobalt Blue. _

Reverse Flash: Was the pain worth it Malcolm?

_Cobalt Blue grins. _

Cobalt: Oh, hell yes. Now where's my brother?

_Now. Wallace begins to stir, he looks towards Negative Flash. _

Wallace: Meena? Why would you-?

_Then. Black Hole Research Facility. Black Hole is a rogue science organization that has devoted itself to understanding the mysteries of the speed force. They are led by Meena Dhawan aka Negative Flash. Meena was an ex-girlfriend of Barry who gained speed powers during a speed storm. During further adventures she tapped into the Negative Speed force and became the Negative Flash. _

_Zoom and Reverse Flash sit down at a table with Negative Flash. _

Negative Flash: No.

Zoom: We haven't even-

Negative Flash: I know what to expect with you Reverse Flashes. It'll be some scheme to ruin the life of a Flash. Now sometimes these plans of yours have unexpected benefits, for example one of Thawne's schemes made me who I am today. But despite that it usually ends with the Flash chasing you away. I have no interest with that.

_Zoom and Reverse Flash share a look. Reverse Flash shrugs. _

Reverse Flash: Told you.

Negative Flash: Thawne is right Mr Zolomon. You should both leave now. My scientists and I have more interesting work to attend to.

Zoom: That work would be the ultimate understanding of the speed force wouldn't it? How is that working out? Not as fast as you hoped?

Negative Flash: We have made substantial-

Zoom: But have you made enough? You have built a mighty organization, spent billions of dollars but you only have the most basic understanding of how the speed force actually works don't you?

Reverse Flash: You aren't moving fast enough.

Negative Flash: And you two know more than me?

Zoom: I do actually. Some time ago I was connected to the speed and strength forces. That connection gave me vast knowledge and understanding. Sadly with the connection faded so has my knowledge but I remember enough. I remember how to access it, how to regain that power. Help us and I will show you how.

Negative Flash: Perhaps. Or perhaps you will stick a knife in my back the moment I have fulfilled my purpose.

Reverse Flash: We aren't building a legion or a gang here Meena. We want to build a family.

Negative Flash: Ah, so this is about hurting the Flash and resolving childhood trauma?

Zoom: What Eobard is trying to say is that we want to make a true trusting alliance. One where we trust and help each other. And you will not have to wait until we are done to get what you want. Take a look at this.

_He slides her a folder. At speed Negative Flash reads through it. Then she does it again, her eyes widen. _

Negative Flash: This can't be-

Reverse Flash: But it is. All the secrets of the speed force are there for the taking. If you want them that is, if not we can find someone else who-

Negative Flash: NO! I'll help you! This will change science as we know it! I will be part of history.

_Now. Negative Flash turns away from Wallace. _

Negative Flash: I'm sorry Wallace. But there is so much at stake. You and the others are a price worth paying.

Zoom: We are done here, Wallace dying or not is irrelevant. He will draw the Flashes out. We will proceed to the next stage.

Rival: And that is? You still won't tell us anything! I have a right to know what I have agreed to!

Inertia: You should be pleased we allowed you to tag along with us old man.

_Then. In Reverse Flashes hidden lair, various speedsters gather. _

Zoom: Thank you for meeting here. Now we are all gathered it is time you know the first step in my plan. We need to-

Savitar: Hold. Someone is coming.

Cobalt Blue: The Flash?

Savitar: No...they are...older.

_The Rival crashes into the lair, punches Cobalt Blue in the face and stands in front of all the speedsters. The Rival (real name Edward Clarris) is in some ways the first Reverse Flash. He was a college of the first Flash Jay Garrick. Jealous of Garrick's speed he created a serum to give him super speed. When Jay Garrick disappeared the Rival did as well. But now he is back, he wears a darker version of Jay Garrick's outfit with a black helmet, he is much older than the other assembled speedsters. But his eyes make it clear he is no less evil. _

Rival: You dare?! You dare all meet without my permission?

Inertia: Who the shock are you to want permission?!

Rival: I am the Rival! I am the first counterpart speedster! The original Reverse Flash.

Inertia: I've never heard of you. Any of you guys heard of him?

Negative Flash: No.

Savitar: I have not.

Cobalt Blue: Won't matter anyway, I'm going to tear his-

_The Reverse Flash grabs Cobalt Blue who was getting ready to attack Rival. _

Reverse Flash: Wait a moment.

Cobalt Blue: Not easy for a speedster.

_But Cobalt Blue does stand down. _

Reverse Flash: We are sorry Edward, truth is we thought you were dead. 

Rival: I will accept your apology on one condition. You allow me to lead my legacy to-

_Zoom snaps his fingers and having done it at speed generates a shockwave that floors the Rival. Before Rival can even react Inertia has a knife to his throat. _

Inertia: Try to run! Bet I'm faster, I'll open you up!

Reverse Flash: That won't be necessary will it Edward?

Zoom: I am glad you are here. Our gathering did not feel complete without you, in fact we have a crucial role planned for you. But make no mistake, this is not your legacy. Eobard was the first of us, it is his legacy that we followed.

Reverse Flash: And it was Hunter's idea to gather us, this is his plan. You will follow him.

Rival: You upstarts have no respect!

Cobalt Blue: Respect is earned.

Zoom: Our plan is a complex one Mr Clarris. There is a part that only you can do, we need you. And after you help us the Rival will be feared as he should have been.

Rival: And if I refuse?

Inertia: I take trophies!

Rival: Call of your boy. I will help you, I should try to preserve my legacy after all.

Zoom: Then welcome to our family.

_He helps Rival to his feet and shakes his hand. The others glare at him warily. _

_Reverse Flash whispers into Zoom's ear. _

Reverse Flash: And to think I considered Savitar.

_The two chuckle. _

Savitar: Something amusing?

Reverse Flash: Just how we never considered this before. The Flashes are doomed.

Zoom: I would like to propose a toast.

_He moves as a blur and suddenly glasses of champagne are in everyone's hands. _

Zoom: To the Reverse Flash Family. 


	3. Chapter 3 - The Race Begins

Chapter 3 – The Race Begins

_The Flash sprints out of the centre of Central City as fast as he can, following him are Wally West and Impulse. _

Wally: Barry! Slow down! We need to-

_Barry doesn't slow down. He keeps going, only stopping when he reaches Iris West's house. He stops outside to see the large hole in the roof made when Reverse Flash punched Wallace out of his home. Barry races in and runs up to Wallace's room._

_A second later Wally and Impulse also arrive. They see Barry clenching a note in his hand. _

Impulse: What's going on?

_Barry says nothing. He simply hands the note to Wally and then runs off. Wally reads the note and then drops it. _

Wally: Come on.

Impulse: Where are we going?

Wally: Wherever he is.

_They run off after Barry. The note falls to the floor it reads "Too slow Flash." and is signed by Eobard Thawne. _

_Central City University. Sat on some grass under a tree is an PHD candidate named Jessica Chambers. She is reading books but not in her chosen field of economics. Lately she has become fascinated with one area of physics; the equations of motion. She stares at the page displaying a variety of formulas, a ball is accidently kicked towards her, she doesn't move or even notice. She's in a trance. _

_A red blur races past her and then is followed by two more. For a brief moment Jessica's hands spark with tiny flickers of lightning. And then she grabs a pencil and scribbles something on the page. _

_The guy whose ball almost hits her runs up to her. _

Guy: Hey? HEY!

_Jessica blinks, snapped back to reality. _

Jessica: Huh? What?

Guy: For the third time can we have our ball back please?

_He points to the ball by her feet. _

Jessica: Sorry.

_She pushes it towards him and returns to the page. The trance is gone but she notices what she's written. It seems to be gibberish; 3x2(9Y. _

Jessica: What I am even doing? Come on Jessie get a grip.

_She closes the book and walks away. _

_Meanwhile the Flashes keep running out of Central City and across the USA. They arrive and race inside the Hall of Justice. They keep going past several surprised superheroes and through a teleporter. _

_It is only when they emerge in the Justice League Watchtower; a massive satellite orbiting the Earth that Barry finally slows down. He walks into the Watchtower's monitor room; a large room containing screens showing much of the current events occurring on the planet below. Watching over the world is Cyborg. _

Cyborg: Hey Flash, what are you doing up here? Your shift isn't due for-

Barry: I need to use the tracker. Right now.

Impulse: Tracker?

Barry: After Thawne's last scheme I decided to be proactive. Batman, Cyborg and I built a device capable of tracking Thawne's speed trail.

Wally: Big brother is watching?

Barry: After all Thawne's done I'm fine with some overwatch. And it's only for him. We can't track any of you.

Cyborg: We all agreed, even Superman. Trackers booting up now Barry. I thought you dealt with Thawne?

Barry: So did I.

_The tracker comes on screen, it shows a trail of yellow zig zagging across the world. _

Impulse: Guess he wants to burn a lot of calories?

Barry: Not the time for jokes Bart.

_The tracker zooms in and reveals Thawne's current location. Just outside of Coast City. Barry races towards the teleporter. _

Cyborg: Flash wait!

_But Barry is gone. _

Wally: We'll be right behind him.

Cyborg: Do you want some back up?

Wally: Thanks but no. This is a Flash thing. If you don't hear from us within the hour call in the League.

Cyborg: Understood. Good luck.

_Impulse and Wally run after Barry and into the teleporter. Cyborg turns back to the monitor but then the teleporter pings again. He turns around. _

Cyborg: One of you forget...who the hell are you?

_Savitar surveys the satellite. _

Savitar: Excellent work Negative Flash, I am on board. I am Savitar, the Prince of Speed.

_Cyborg forms his right arm into a large sonic cannon. _

Cyborg: Nice to meet you your highness. Now tell me what you're doing up here before I-

_He's cut off as suddenly his arm is torn off and Savitar holds him by the throat. He slams Cyborg into the ground. _

Savitar: You lack the gifts to properly face me, and for that you will know pain.

_Elsewhere. In a flash of light Barry arrives in a seemingly empty warehouse._

Barry: Wally? Bart?

_The Reverse Flash steps into view and smiles at Barry. _

Reverse Flash: Don't worry about them Barry. This has always been between us anyway.

Barry: Where's Wally?!

Reverse Flash: Which one? You've got a habit of collecting them nowadays.

Barry: WHERE?! I'm not playing around here Thawne.

Reverse Flash: Then prove it. Catch me.

_The two race at each other. _

_Wally emerges in a flash of light. He looks around, the warehouse is empty, except for lightning and some flashes of footsteps. Wally closes his eyes and attunes to the speed force and when he does he hears a voice. _

Voice: Dad?

Wally: Jai?

_He races after his disappeared son. _

Jai: Dad! I can't slow down! You need to catch me!

_Wally strains and runs as fast as he can and while in the distance he can see a child sized blur he can't catch up. _

Wally: Jai! I can't! Huff...I'm not fast enough, you need to-

_Zoom blindsides Wally who crashes to the floor. _

Zoom: After all you've done and you still have that inferiority complex?

Wally: Hunter?

_Zoom walks towards Wally. _

Zoom: You always compare yourself negatively to others. You believe you still exist in Barry Allen's shadow, you are convinced that Bart Allen will surpass you. They don't even have to be a speedster, you think that the successor Lanterns have made a better identity then you ever have.

Wally: I...don't...

_Zoom pins Wally to the ground too fast for Wally to react. _

Zoom: I don't think you're even aware you do it. I think it's a subconscious excuse for not pushing yourself. It's why you wouldn't help me fix my life, it's why you can't save your twins and why Linda-

_Lightning explodes out of Wally throwing Zoom of him. Wally runs into Zoom punching him again and again, his face twisted with rage. _

_Elsewhere. Impulse appears from his flash of light. But he's not in a warehouse, he's back in the 30__th__ Century outside his childhood home. _

Impulse: I'm home?

_He runs inside. He sees his parents and tries to hug them but he phases through them while they don't notice. _

Impulse: Mum, Dad, it's me! Why can't I?

_Inertia appears next to him. _

Inertia: Because they don't see you dummy.

_Impulse lunges at Inertia and phases through him, crashing on the ground. _

Inertia: I'm not actually here idiot. I'm just a manifestation of your consciousness and the speed force.

Impulse: Why do you look like him?

Inertia: Because we hate you. You're a stupid, immature, petty boy who wastes the great gift he has been given. Even now, you left your fellow speedster, an innocent boy to die.

Impulse: What?! No we were going to rescue-

Inertia: You were too impulsive, heh. You released a flare of speed force energy mid transit which combined with the teleporter scattered you three across time. Barry and Wally will die never seeing their loved ones again and it is all your fault.

Impulse: But...no...I didn't mean to, I-

Inertia: But you did. And you're so absorbed in yourself that you haven't noticed it have you?

Impulse: What is-

_He stops. He sees it now. Aside from him, no one is moving. _

Inertia: You went too fast, caught between ticks of the clock. You'll live and die before they even blink. I expect you'll grow mad and scream for them to notice you. But they never will. And the best part is that doing nothing is hard for a speedster. You'll die in a few days of thirst but with a brain as fast as yours, it'll feel like decades!

_Inertia laughs and fades away. Impulse runs around desperately, trying to figure out what to do. _

_In the seemingly abandoned warehouse Zoom is punched in the face by Wally, Wally goes to follow it up but Zoom dodges. The two again race around each other. _

Zoom: That's it Wally. Get angry so you don't have to face your mistakes-

_Wally trips Zoom up. _

Wally: Shut up. Stop talking.

_Meanwhile. Barry gets to his feet and runs at Reverse Flash. _

Reverse Flash: Do you know why I killed your mother Barry? Because I knew she'd be an easy target with no Flash around to protect her. And when I went after Wallace I expected it to be much harder, I expected you to protect him. But you weren't there. It was easy. And now I know how easy it is I won't have to go back in time to hurt your loved ones. I can do it here because you aren't fast enough to stop me. Maybe I'll visit Iris next?

Barry: NO!

_Barry tackles Reverse Flash to the ground. He punches him again and again. _

Reverse Flash: Get on with it, punch me out, throw me into the timeline again. I'll be back, and while you wait for me to return you can wonder who I'll hurt next. There's no way you can-UURRK!

_Barry punches Reverse Flash in the throat cutting him off. He pins him in a grapple with both hands around the Reverse Flashes neck. It would take one motion to snap Thawne's neck. _

Barry: Isn't there?

_In the 30__th__ Century Impulse runs as fast as he can but it changes nothing he keeps phasing through everything and nothing speeds up. _

Impulse: Ok, I can't siphon my speed to others. Going fast isn't the answer, maybe I could slow down.

_He sits down, crosses his legs. He concentrates the speed force within him and the power spreads out. This should anchor him back to reality and slow him down. But it doesn't instead it causes the world around him to spark and glitch. _

Impulse: Wait a second! I know that! It's like those hologram sets I played in as a kid! I'm not slow! I'm trapped! YES!

_He stands up and jumps in celebration. _

Impulse: And I know just how to get out!

_He runs around in a circle, building up a charge of speed force energy, then he releases it in a large bolt of lightning. The illusion shatters and Impulse finds himself in a warehouse. But he's not alone Barry and Wally are also there. And Barry looks ready to snap Wally's neck. _

Impulse: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

_Impulse speeds into them, separating them. The two Flashes blink in confusion. _

Barry: Thawne? What...oh my god Wally!

_Wally gets up. _

Wally: I saw Zoom and...it was a trick. Not your fault. Thanks Bart.

Impulse: Reverse Flash put us in a hologram simulation. Made you two fight each other.

Inertia: Why did you stop it? I was hoping to see some blood!

_Inertia speeds into the warehouse. He's followed by Reverse Flash, Zoom, Cobalt Blue, Negative Flash, Savitar and Rival. _

Rival: Going for the kill I see? Not very heroic of you.

Barry: I can smell the fear toxin in the air. You drugged us.

Zoom: You should have been better. If the child was able to overcome the test then you should have.

Impulse: Hey! I'm sixteen!

Inertia: Sixteen years too old, I'm gonna enjoy this.

Wally: What do you all want? Where's Wallace?

Reverse Flash: Wallace is the least of your worries.

Savitar: And don't try to call in backup. No one knows you're here.

Barry:….Cyborg. What did you do?

Savitar: He's still alive, for now.

Zoom: Just removed from play. Like the other unimportant ones will be.

Impulse: Unless we stop you.

Rival: Ha! He's got guts I'll give him that! We're as fast as you are and you're outnumbered.

Inertia: As fast heh, wishful thinking there old man.

Barry: Meena, are you part of this? I thought you were better than this.

Negative Flash: They can get me what I want.

Barry: And that's enough for you to join Thawne and Zolomon and the other monsters they've assembled? Enough for you to attack Wallace?! He was your friend!

Negative Flash: It is yes.

Reverse Flash: Don't bother trying to break us apart, we aren't a loose assemblage of common criminals like your Rogues. We're a family.

Cobalt Blue: And what kind of monsters would try to break apart a family?

Wally: You're all insane.

Zoom: Then try to stop us.

_For a moment the room is still, even the air seems like it's drawing breath. Then it begins. All ten speedsters rush into battle. _

_Impulse runs straight for Inertia. _

Impulse: We never got to talk about you killing me did we? Time to settle up!

_Rival tries to intercept Impulse before he can reach Inertia. _

Rival: No, you deal with-UUHH!

_Impulse easily side steps him and trips Rival up, going at the speed Rival is he's knocked out as soon as he hits the ground. _

Impulse: Out of the way old man.

_But then Impulse is hit from the side by a blow from Reverse Flash. _

Reverse Flash: You deal with a different Thawne today.

_Cobalt Blue runs into Barry and slams him into a support column, grabbing him by both arms and holding him in place. Cobalt Blue rips his mask away exposing his face to Barry. It's a mirror of Barry's face only twisted in hate and rage. _

Cobalt Blue: Recognise me?

Barry: Who are you? A clone? Parallel time stream? Multiversal-

_He's cut of as Cobalt Blue knees him in the stomach. _

Cobalt Blue: I'm the brother whose life you stole! I'm going to take it back! The glory, the worship...Iris. It will all be mine.

_At hearing Iris' name Barry's eyes spark with lightning, faster than Cobalt Blue can react Barry breaks free and punches Cobalt Blue faster than Blue can see! He falls unconscious. _

Barry: Stay away from Iris.

_Reverse Flash is flung across the room by Impulse. He spots the unconscious Cobalt Blue._

Reverse Flash: I told you all not to mention the lightning rods.

_Impulse runs at Reverse Flash and their battle is re-joined. Meanwhile Wally finds himself facing Negative Flash and Savitar. _

Wally: We've met haven't we?

Savitar: You cast me from the sacred path! For years I was blind and lost, kept separated from my speed!

Wally:…...Right.

Savitar: But with my mastery of the speed force combined with Negative Flashes mastery of the negative speed force...

Negative Flash: We can make you experience what you did to Savitar. Temporarily but it still counts.

_Savitar and Negative Flash join hands and Wally finds himself slowed down and coming to a stop. _

Savitar: How does it feel Flash? Does it hurt? I hope it hurts!

_Savitar whales on Wally knocking him out. _

Barry: Wally!

_Barry is tripped up by Zoom, he staggers towards Reverse Flash who hits him to the ground with a piece of rebar. _

Reverse Flash: Don't worry about him, you've got enough problems to deal with.

_Reverse Flash stabs Barry through the left leg with the rebar piece. _

Barry: AAAAHHH!

_Impulse and Inertia keep fighting both too evenly matched to gain the upper hand. _

Inertia: Is that Barry Allen screaming like a little girl?! That's so-UUH!

_Impulse hits him with a blow to the throat, but before he can follow up he finds himself slowing down to a crawl. He turns to see Savitar and Negative Flash extending their power to him. He also spots Rival recovered and running at him. _

_Impulse falls. _

Rival: Another Flash defeated by me.

Inertia: What is he-?

Zoom: Ignore him. Get them into position. With the Flashes out of the way we can proceed to the real reason I gathered you all. It is time to create the storm.


	4. Chapter 4 - Lightning Storm

Chapter 4: Lightning Storm

_Superman flies over Central City, he scans the city with his X-ray vision. _

Superman: Don't worry Iris I'll find them.

_In her home Iris West is pacing while on the phone to Superman. _

Iris: I always worry when he's involved.

Superman: I understand, I know Lois feels the same whenever Luthor...I need to call you back.

_Superman switches off his communicator and flies down to a car park outside of Central City. Lying down seemingly unconscious in the middle of the deserted car park is the Flash. Superman flies down and lands next to the Flash. _

Superman: Flash? Is that you? What's happened?

_The Flash punches Superman so fast even the man of steel is staggered back. Quickly the Flash gets up and begins to vibrate. The costume changes to that of the Reverse Flash. _

Reverse Flash: All those amazing Kryptonian senses and you still fell for that trick? I laughed when Hunter told me it would work but now I owe him an apology.

Superman: Where's Flash? Tell me now and we can end this without violence.

Reverse Flash: And where's the fun in that?

Superman: I'm almost as fast as you are, I can-

_Superman is cut of when Reverse Flash takes out a mirror gun and shoots him with it before he can react. Superman turns to light and is sucked into the gun. _

Reverse Flash: The key word there is almost.

_Superman finds himself in a pure white dimension with a grey floor. And with him are the rest of Earth's heroes. The Justice League, The Teen Titans, The Doom Patrol, even the Suicide Squad are trapped with him. _

Superman: match you...damn it. Where are we? The Phantom Zone?

_Superman approaches the rest of the heroes. _

Harley Quinn: Nice one big blue! We hoped you'd be our ticket out of here!

Nightwing: We still haven't worked out where "here" actually is.

Cyborg: It's the mirror dimension, one of the Flashes rogues uses a weapon to access this place.

Wonder Woman: Can we get out? No how do we get out?

Superman: I can't detect anything.

Starfire: Then all of us are trapped here.

Batman: Not all of us. The Flashes aren't.

_Elsewhere. Barry Allen wakes up, he's chained to a large structure. The Reverse Flashes are working on the structure, they are building something. Next to him are Wally and Impulse. _

Wally: Good you're awake, I was getting worried. Bart and I tried to vibrate free of the chains but couldn't manage it.

Impulse: We were hoping all of us could combine our powers and break us out.

Barry: Good thinking.

_The Flashes begin to try and vibrate their molecules. Meanwhile Reverse Flash arrives in the room, twirling the mirror gun as he does. _

Reverse Flash: That's everyone on our list taken care off. I must admit for a bunch of hick criminals the Rogues do have some amazing technology. Oh and Hunter I owe you an apology for-

Rival: Stop patting yourself on the back and flirting with Zolomon! Get on with the job.

_Reverse Flash rolls his eyes at the Rival. _

Reverse Flash: I really do despise that man.

_He spots the Flashes trying to break free. _

Reverse Flash: Don't bother, those chains are made from a special material from my time. They match the vibrational frequency of the speedster. You can't break free.

Barry: What do you want Thawne? What are you all doing?

Reverse Flash: I want what I always want Barry. To hurt you. And as for what we are doing...well you'll know soon enough. Be patient. It's a virtue.

_In her home Iris is trying Superman again. She can't get through, she tries her contacts from the other members of the Justice League. She gets nothing. _

Iris: It's ok Iris, Superman's just busy and the rest of the League are...on a mission. Fighting...Despero? Yeah that's it.

_The door bell rings and she jumps in fright. _

Iris: He wouldn't...would he? Just coming!

_Iris opens a hidden panel in her wall and removes a futuristic cold gun from it. Now armed she moves towards the door. She opens it and points the gun at the person who rang. It's a blonde woman in her early thirties, she screams and jumps backward in shock. _

Woman: AAH!

Iris: I'm so sorry! I thought you were... a friend. I wanted to scare them and...can I help you?

Woman: If it's the friend I'm thinking it is then I know you wanted to do more than scare them. My name is Ashley Zoloman. Hunter Zoloman or Zoom is, was my husband.

_Iris pauses for a moment and then nods. _

Iris: You should come in.

_She leads Ashley into the house and shuts the door. But Iris doesn't let go of the cold gun, in fact she holds it in a way where it would be easy to fire. Ashley notices. _

Ashley: I'm not here to hurt you, I don't have anything to do with that side of Hunter's life.

Iris: Why are you here?

Ashley: I'm why Hunter became Zoom, not directly I know he chose to become what he is but... there was a tragedy, Hunter made a mistake and at the time I blamed him for it. Pushed him away and started the chain of events that led to him being Zoom. Ever since I've tried to help him, I don't believe he's an evil man, he's just sick.

Iris: What's this to do with me? Hunter Zolomon is dead and I don't have time for your-

Ashley: Zoom is working with the Reverse Flash. They all are, Hunter gathered them all.

Iris: How do you know this?

Ashley: Hunter came to me a few nights ago. He told me he'd finally done it, that he had a way to make them better. That his work would be complete and then everything would be fixed, that we'd be together as we were always meant to be. I tried to talk him down but he only said that "Eobard told me you'd say that" before running away. I used to profile the Rogues so I knew there was only one Eobard he could have been referring to. And when I saw that the Flashes haven't been seen for a couple of days, I came to...I tried to talk to Linda Park but she didn't recognize me so I came here.

Iris: That's all very well but you haven't said why you are here.

Ashley: Damn it Iris I want to help! Stop pointing that gun at me and listen! Sorry that was... I think I know where Hunter is and I am going to try and talk him down. But if I can't I want you with me, I know the Flashes can be pushed even further when the woman they love is in danger and I know I'm asking you to be bait of sorts but-

Iris: But nothing. My family needs my help, I'm not going to sit by and do nothing. Take me to them Ashley. Besides...

_She cocks the cold gun. _

Iris: I'm not completely defenseless.

_In the Reverse Flash HQ an alarm begins to blare. Cobalt Blue speeds to the security monitors. _

Cobalt Blue: Just two women. One of them is Iris. Dedicated woman you have their brother. I don't know who the other one is though.

Barry: Don't you-UH!

_He's shut up by a punch from Savitar. _

_Zoom speeds to the monitors. _

Zoom: Leave them to me.

_He runs outside the building. Inertia goes to follow. _

Inertia: I want some of this.

_Reverse Flash puts a hand on his shoulder. _

Reverse Flash: He said he'd handle it.

Inertia: Spoilsport.

_Outside the HQ Iris and Ashley walk towards the facility, suddenly Zoom appears in front of them. _

Zoom: Hello Ashley. Iris, this is a private discussion.

_In the blink of an eye he takes the cold gun from Iris' hands. Then he grabs her and starts running. Once in New York Zoom stops and puts Iris down. _

Zoom: Some of my allies want to kill you. But I can see you make Barry Allen better, so you get to live.

_Zoom runs back to Central City leaving Iris in New York. He arrives and unmasks in front of Ashley. _

Ashley: What did you do with her?!

Zoom: She's fine. Why are you here?

Ashley: To help you Hunter. You're sick, you need help. You were a good man who lost and suffered. I wish I had done more to help you I really did. But you let your loss consume you, you kept trying to change things. But we can't change anything Hunter, we can only accept what happens to us and try to make the best of it. I can help you, we can make it better. Please.

_She extends her hand to him. _

Zoom: I don't want to change it. Everything that has happened to me is destiny. I am destined to be the Flashes greatest enemy. The one foe who pushes him above all others, the one who makes him better. It's not about me or my life Ashley it's about pushing the Flash to save others so there will be no others like me. And to do that they need to experience tragedy, loss, failure. I have to make them experience that. And I haven't been doing a good job, I've been focusing on what Hunter Zolomon wants when I should have been looking at what Zoom needs. And that's no distractions.

_He grabs Ashley by the throat and begins to choke her. _

Ashley: Uuk! Hun...ter...

Zoom: I need to be better.

_After a moment Ashley stops struggling and goes limp. Zoom gently puts her body down on the ground and puts his mask back on. _

Zoom: Goodbye Ashley.

_He turns and walks back inside. Once in he is approached by Reverse Flash. _

Reverse Flash: We're ready.

Zoom: To the start line then, I'll activate the machine.

Reverse Flash: What you just did, it was necessary but-

Zoom: It hurts. But I have to be better. I cannot be held back by her anymore.

_Zoom heads to the machine. It is a giant lightning rod on top of a large metal chamber with a track going around it. Each of the Reverse Flashes have strapped on back packs with miniature lightning rods on them. _

Reverse Flash: As we run we generate energy, this will be siphoned via the devices on our back to the machine. Speed force energy will build, both positive and negative once at critical mass it will react within the chamber.

Rival: We all listened to your earlier lectures Thawne. Let's get on with it.

Inertia: Why are you even running Zoom? You don't use the speed forces like us?

Negative Flash: We are dealing with unknown and dangerous science Inertia. Zoom will ensure that everything proceeds as it should.

_The Reverse Flashes get into a starting position and prepare to run. _

Barry: We can't let them work this machine whatever it is. We have to get out.

Impulse: I'm...trying...

_They all vibrate at various frequencies but the chains hold. _

Zoom: On your marks, go.

_The Reverse Flashes begin to run, round and round the machine they go. And power begins to build. All throughout the facility potential motion springs into action, sparks fly and loose items begin to float in the air. _

Wally: Can you feel that?

Barry: The speed force, the energy is getting stronger. Tap into it! We can break free!

_The three of them focus and energy concentrates around them, as one they vibrate while sparking with lightning, it's too much for the chains and they shatter! _

Impulse: We did it!

_They get to their feet and shake off the numbness from being pinned for too long. _

Barry: Let's get them.

_By now the Reverse Flash's circuits have created a speed force vortex around the machine. _

Barry: I've never seen a speed vortex like that. It's amazing. We'll need to enter at the start line, time will have shifted so they'll be ahead of us. We'll have to catch them.

Wally: No problem.

_They run into the vortex. Once inside it's as if they have left Earth's dimension all around them is red energy with yellow lightning crashing into yellow energy with red lightning. The colors of the positive and negative speed force. They collide and generate power, power that is sucked into the machine. They keep running but they can't see the Reverse Flashes yet, they only see colored blurs. _

Barry: The machines on their backs must be boosting them as well!

Wally: Keep running! We'll get them! Wait...do you feel that?

Barry: The speed force is reacting! Look out!

_A portal opens behind them. From it a black clad emissary of death runs out. The Black Flash. The Grim Reaper for speedsters. A decaying, zombie like figure clad in a black version of the flash outfit with red trim. It runs at them roaring and then goes right past without even noticing. _

Impulse: He's not after us! I almost feel bad for them.

Barry: For the speed force to react like this...what are they doing?

_Many stretched out moments ahead the Reverse Flashes keep running. _

Negative Flash: Machine capacity at 65%.

Zoom: And here he comes. As we predicted.

_The Black Flash is gaining on them. _

Savitar: The speeding death! Run!

Inertia: What do you think we've been doing?

_The Reverse Flashes dig deep and put on a further burst of speed. The gap between them and the Black Flash widens, except in the case of Rival. The Black Flash is gaining on him. _

Rival: I can't...NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME MONSTER! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I AM EDWARD CLARRIS, I HAVE NO RIVAL WHEN IT COMES TO SPEED, I CANNOT BE, NO, NOOOO!

_The Black Flash reaches him and with one touch on Rivals shoulder the aged speedster rapidly ages even further until he decays into dust. The Black Flash roars as it keeps running after them. _

Cobalt Blue: Zoom did say he had a use for Clarris!

Inertia: What's the matter old man? Can't keep up! Hahahahaha!

Reverse Flash: What is the status?

Negative Flash: 80%.

Reverse Flash: Perfect.

_He looks behind him to see the Black Flash staggering, the energy is too much, and it is disintegrated back into the speed force. _

Reverse Flash: We needed a way to keep the Black Flash distracted long enough for the energy levels to build to levels it could not withstand. That was Clarris.

Cobalt Blue: Is it dead?

Savitar: Pushed back into the deep folds of the speed force. It is no threat.

_Behind them the Flashes keep running, but their view doesn't seem to change. _

Impulse: We're not getting closer!

Barry: We're all moving too fast, times bending! We won't catch up.

Impulse: We might not...Wally! Move fast yeah?

Wally: What?

_Impulse touches Wally on the shoulder. With that contact all his speed flows into Wally, Impulse falls out of the vortex and crashes to the ground, battered but alive. _

Barry: Of course! Take it all Wally!

_Barry does the same as Bart. And with the speed of three Flashes Wally West races ahead, the blurs of the Reverse Flashes come into focus and he can hear them. _

Negative Flash: 95%! Last push!

_Energy flows between them all now, their connected. Wally sees this, if he can remove one the whole thing falls apart. He digs in and closes the gap towards Cobalt Blue. _

Negative Flash: 99%!

_Wally's fingers are inches away from Cobalt Blues cape. He's so close._

_But then it is all too late. Outside the vortex Barry and Impulse can only watch as a beam of pure white energy shoots out of the building and into the sky. _

_What happens next is that across the world the sky darkens. There is no rain however only a stillness. In New York Iris waits for the next event. Then in a flash she is struck by lightning. And it's not just her everyone on Earth is struck. The lightning always reaches them no matter where they are. _

_In Central City Jessie Chambers watches as lightning strikes everyone around her. But not her, eyes spark for a moment. _

Jessie: (9yx)4a?

_But then she snaps out of it and can only watch what happens in shock._

_In the warehouse the vortex fades. The Reverse Flashes emerge with Savitar holding a beaten Wally. _

Barry: What have you done?!

_Somewhere else eyes snap open. Wallace West aka Kid Flash awakens to find himself on a bed. His wounds have been healed. The door to his room opens and Kid Flash runs out of the room and right into the Rogues. Captain Cold, Mirror Master, Heatwave, Trickster and Weather Wizard look up from their game of cards. _

Captain Cold: You're awake good. We need to help each other.


	5. Chapter 5 - Now We All Like To Run

Chapter 5 – Now we all like to run

**Two weeks later. **

_Central City Cathedral. The church has been vandalised and altered, the Christian symbols have been changed to symbols of the speed force. Bolts of lightning and murals of people running fast adorn it now. _

_Inside the cathedral is packed. Hundreds of people have squeezed in for the latest sermon of Savitar; the prophet of speed. Savitar stands at the front speaking while now wearing a golden cape. _

Savitar: Two weeks ago you gained speed. How many of you questioned your gift? How did this happen? Why has this happened? You have heard the words of the unbelievers, the doubters. They say that the storm was a freak accident, a product of mad science. What else did they say this about? In 1985 I was like you all were, ordinary and slow. But I made the most of my slow existence. I served my country with the skills I had. Until that ended with a strike of lightning. My plane crashed and my old self died, I was reborn as Savitar, reborn with a flash of lightning. But what caused the lightning? The Flash said it was a freak speed force strike. He was wrong! It was the will of a higher power! A power that spoke to me as I was reborn, a power that speaks to me now I have spread my blessing to you all. A power that is getting louder, can you hear it?

_There is a murmur throughout the crowd, some shake their heads. _

Savitar: You will. We will gather all our followers here and attune. Then the great lord of the speed force, of whom I am his prophet will walk among us. We will all be blessed.

_Within the crowd, at the edge of the service and in disguise are Kid Flash and Mirror Master. _

Mirror Master: And I thought my dad was crazy.

_Flashback to two weeks ago. Kid Flash stands in the doorway staring at the Rogues. The Rogues just keep playing their game of cards. _

Heatwave: You gonna keep staring? Look if you want to be dealt in just ask.

_Kid Flash snaps back, he starts moving and runs at the Rogues, he punches Trickster who shatters into many pieces of glass. _

Kid Flash: No! I didn't mean to-

Captain Cold: Come on kid.

_The voice comes from the mirror. Inside the mirror are the five rogues watching him. _

Captain Cold: We're not stupid. We took precautions.

Trickster: Should I be offended he went for me first?

Weather Wizard: Trickster...

Trickster: What? It feels personal.

Wallace: What do you want?

Captain Cold: A thank you for starters. You'd have died if we didn't save you.

Kid Flash: Thanks. Now I'm going, don't cause any trouble.

_He runs to the door and opens it to only find whiteness. _

Mirror Master: We should've mentioned that. We're in the mirror dimension, you don't get out through the door, the only way out is this guy.

_He points at himself. _

Kid Flash: So that's it then? You saw those evil Flashes mess me up and thought you'd make a quick buck out of it? Hold me for ransom for-

Captain Cold: For god's sake. This is why we all hate you super types. You do a good deed and get it thrown right back in your face. If we wanted money we'd go rob a bank or art museum. We saw what happened and went to save you because you're a kid. We don't kill kids. When we're out there playing our version of cops and robbers a bit of pain is fair game. But never any further.

Kid Flash: You're all principled, aren't you? A few principles don't make you anymore then common criminals in my book.

Weather Wizard: Christ... I told you we should have left him Cold.

Trickster: Cut him some slack, look at him, he's still in school. Bet he's just started studying ethics so he's in the righteous phase.

Captain Cold: Think what you want kid. We'll do the same. The fact remains that we need each other.

Kid Flash: I don't-

Mirror Master: We saw it all. The other Flashes are down, they might be dead for all we know, there aren't any reflections near enough to check. You go out there you'll be alone against seven insane speedsters. Wouldn't think you'd want to repeat history so soon.

_Kid Flash pauses. _

Kid Flash: Why do you want to help me?

Trickster: We don't. Standard procedure when a Reverse Flash shows up is to kick back here and wait for it to all blow over.

Captain Cold: But that's not an option right now. The Reverse Flashes did something, now everyone in the world is as fast as you. We can go up against two or three of you no problem but a whole world? We'd be out of business.

Kid Flash: It's about the money then?

Heatwave: Yeah.

Kid Flash: Should've known.

Captain Cold: Does that change anything? Pull the stick out your ass kid and think about this. Those other heroes you love so much? They're gone. The Flashes? MIA at best. It's just us and you. We want the same thing.

_Central City. Now. Jessie Chambers walks along a street with her shopping in a bag. She tries to avoid drawing attention to herself. Shouts from ahead distract her, she sees a man running at her as fast as he can. Others are able to speed out of the way no problem but Jessie doesn't have their gift. The man skids to a stop and trips over his feet before crashing to the ground. Jessie goes to help him up but he slaps her hand away. _

Runner: What the hell? Why didn't you get out of the way?! You slow or something?

Jessie: I...um...I don't like using the speed?

Runner: Freak.

_He runs of. Jessie continues her walk and walks past a large tv screen in the city centre. On it is the news. Jessie pauses to take a look but she can't make anything out, they're speaking too fast. She turns and sees two people discussing the news. _

Man: Running out of food? Yeah right, probably just a scheme so they can charge us more. Especially since we don't need oil now. Got to keep those elites rich right?

Jessie: Hey, what's that about food running out?

Man: You deaf? They won't shut up about it.

Jessie: I...never mind.

_She walks off and doesn't see something watching her. The woman pulls out her phone and calls someone. _

Woman: Black Hole 1 this is Black Hole 57. I have a subject of interest.

_Uptown Central City. The Gustin building was opened several months ago and is full of luxury flats for the cities wealthiest residents. Cobalt Blue walks inside the building and gets a lift to the very top of the building. He heads into his home – the penthouse. He is wearing a new outfit – a blue and silver version of the Flash costume. _

Cobalt Blue: Honey I'm home.

_Inside the penthouse is a monument to decadence. Cobalt Blue has made it up to make him seem as impressive as possible. He walks through the apartment. _

Cobalt Blue: How was my day? Busy and hard, but being the fastest man alive isn't easy. Had to deal with some guy called Typhoon, wanted to flood the east coast. But he's all beaten up and on his way to Belle Reve. People liked the new outfit too, so I was right about changing the costume. You can apologise whenever you want.

_He walks into the main living space, contained via an electric collar on her neck is Iris West. She glares at him. _

Cobalt Blue: Silent treatment again? Iris you need to think about this, we'd be together if it weren't for Barry, he stole the life I was meant to have. I'm just making it right.

Iris: Where is he? Where are they? What have you done with them?

Cobalt Blue: They are where they belong.

_In an underground location, contained in a glass cell are Barry Allen, Wally West and Bart Allen. The do not look good, they have not been given enough food or allowed to clean. They look dirty and have been badly beaten. _

_Suddenly Reverse Flash and Inertia are inside the cell. Reverse Flash grabs Barry and lifts him up. _

Reverse Flash: Your turn today Barry. And today is a special day. The land speed average increased again. What is it now Thaddeus?

Inertia: 975 mph.

Reverse Flash: And what does that mean?

_Inertia grins and cracks his knuckles. _

Inertia: That means I get to hit you that many times!

Reverse Flash: It seems a lot but don't worry Barry. We'll heal you up with a purple ray when we're done.

Inertia: And then we do it again!

_The two laugh but before Inertia can hit Barry he pauses and puts his hand to his ear. He frowns and looks at Reverse Flash. _

Reverse Flash: We'll come back later.

_He throws Barry down and the two Reverse Flashes leave. _

Wally: What was that about? They've never skipped a beating.

Bart: Maybe someone's fighting back! This is our chance, we need to try something. We might not have our speed since the storm but we're not beaten yet. We can do this! Right Barry?

Barry:…... I don't know.

_Central City. In her apartment Jessie Chambers is sat at her table with some lunch. But her sandwich hasn't been touched for hours. She's simply staring at a piece of paper, written on it is 3x2(9yz). _

Jessie: What's happening to me? I can't focus...I know there's something missing and I-

_She's cut of as in a flash she finds herself thrown out of her chair and knocked to the floor. The Negative Flash stands over. _

Negative Flash: Unbelievable. Our storm didn't affect you in the slightest did it?

Jessie: Leave me alone! I haven't-

Negative Flash: Leave you alone? You could be the key to completing my work, the total understanding of everything is within reach. You and I will be working together very closely.

_The Mirror Dimension. Rogues HQ. Kid Flash and the Rogues sit around a table and compare notes._

Kid Flash: Mirror Master and I checked Savitar's church. No signs of the other Flashes.

Weather Wizard: Nothing in Black Hole either.

Heatwave: Probably because they're dead.

Kid Flash: You take that back!

Heatwave: I'm just saying that-

Captain Cold: No. I know what Thawne's like. If he had killed a Flash he'd show it to the world. They're probably kept in the HQ he and the other speedsters have set up in Wellscorp.

Kid Flash: Then that's where we're going.

Captain Cold: Yes and no. We know that the Reverse Flashes took out the rest of the heroes and...

Kid Flash: Villains. Call them what they are.

Captain Cold: Yes them. Basically anyone who could threaten them. They'll know they didn't get us and will be looking for us. We need to make them think that one of them got us. I vote for Savitar.

Trickster: That preacher nutjob?

Weather Wizard: You calling someone else crazy?

Trickster: I might play with toys and be slightly crazy but at least I don't preach about it.

Mirror Master: Colds right. I've been watching them in the mirrors, the most public are Cobalt Blue, Savitar and Negative Flash.

Captain Cold: Negative Flash is in Black Hole, and as we have no idea what they've got down there she's out of the question. Leaves Cobalt or Savitar. We hit Savitar during his big sermon, the chruch will be cramped, means there's less room for them to run. Once we have him we make him take us to the Flashes.

Kid Flash: No killing. We need to work together I know that but if I see any killing I swear I'll make sure you end up in a dark cell for the rest of your life.

Heatwave: Awww look, he even puffed out his chest as he said it.

Weather Wizard: The "church goers" are innocent, deluded and stupid but innocent. We don't kill innocents. Despite history we want to help kid, let's get through this and then we can go back to hating each other.

_Central City cathedral. Inside the acolytes gather. Savitar steps up to his podium and all talk silences. _

Savitar: It is time. Time to summon our lord. The master of speed, the king of motion. He will bless us all into a golden age. Praise speed!

Acolytes: PRAISE SPEED!

Savitar: Tap into the new powers you have been given. Allow the speed force to flow through you. And then reach, reach into the void and bring him home! The residual speed force energy generated by a whole world of runners has made the tunnel between worlds. We must only light the path home!

_The acolytes close their eyes, sparks begin to go off between them, before floating up and collection in the roof of the cathedral. In a mirror at the edge of the church Kid Flash and the Rogues peak through. _

Kid Flash: They're distracted let's go!

_They leap out of the mirror, the Rogues firing their weapons as they do. _

Captain Cold: Keep them of balance, don't give them a chance to move.

Trickster: You're not the only one of us whose fought the Flash you know!

_But the Rogues keep it up, ice and fire from Captain Cold and Heatwave force the acolytes to stay low and any that try to make a move are picked off by Trickster with an explosive yo-yo. _

_Kid Flash races towards Savitar but Savitar backhands him into a crowd of acolytes. _

Savitar: You dare! You dare interrupt this sacred ceremony! I will burn you with lightning for this!

Weather Wizard: You want lightning Savitar? I'll give you lightning!

_Weather Wizard extends his wand, sparks fry and then lightning shoots from it and straight into Savitar. Savitar crashes into the organ and falls unconscious. _

Trickster: Nice one Mardon!

Captain Cold: Help the kid!

_Kid Flash is being pilled on by acolytes. One of them goes to stab him when a piece of bubble gum hits the acolyte in the face. The gum expands and covers the acolyte keeping him from moving. Kid Flash grabs one and throws her into the others freeing himself. _

Kid Flash: Thanks.

Trickster: Don't mention it. Seriously don't, word gets out at the next Society meeting that I saved a Flash...

Captain Cold: Let's finish this.

_Captain Cold, Heatwave, Mirror Master and Weather Wizard all aim their weapons in the same spot. They fire and it causes a massive explosion that knocks down everyone in the cathedral and causes the whole building to shake. _

Heatwave: Next one will have one of you in the middle. Think about that.

Acolyte: Screw this.

_He runs for the door, for a moment the others hold but then they too follow. Savitar regains consciousness just in time to see the last acolyte leave. _

Savitar: NOOO! FAITHLESS! USELESS! HE CANNOT BE DENIED! I WILL FREE YOU MY LORD! I! ME! SAVITAR!

_Savitar runs in a circle charging up a huge bolt of lightning that he throws into the pooling energy. There is an explosion and then a portal forms. Through the portal a figure can be seen running towards the gap between worlds. _

Savitar: I may be drained. But my lord is here and he will destroy you all.

_The runner gets closer but then instead of one there are two. Two men leap out of the portal and land before Kid Flash, the Rogues and Savitar. _

Savitar: What?! No! NO! This is not-

_Jay Garrick – the first Flash adjusts his helmet and turns to his companion; Max Mercury. _

Max Mercury: I wish you could see the look on your face Savitar.


	6. Chapter 6 - Family Reunited

Chapter 6 – Family Reunited

_Inside Black Hole Jessie Chambers finds herself within an improved and upgraded MRI machine. The machine scans her from all angles. In the machines control room Negative Flash watches the readouts. _

Negative Flash: What secrets are you hiding? Why did you not respond to the storm?

Jessie: Please, can you let me out? I'm not-

Negative Flash: You'll stay there until I say so. I need to-

_A black hole worker speeds into the room. _

Black Hole: You wanted to know when the map was ready?

_Negative Flash sprints out of the room as fast as she can leaving Jessie trapped in the MRI. _

_Negative Flash arrives in another room which contains a massive holographic display of the speed force. It shows a tunnel wrapped around the map of the multiverse but parts of the edges of the tunnel have begun to fracture. _

Negative Flash: The speed force laid out for us all to see. This will change everything! I can-

_She spots the cracks and fractures at the edge. _

Negative Flash: Explain this.

Black Hole Scientist: We don't know. It's not on our end, as far as we can tell it's spreading and-

Negative Flash: They lied to me. Wrap up any other experiments we have going, this is the priority. While you do that I'm going to talk with Zoom.

Black Hole Worker: Um excuse me, what about the woman who can't run? She's our only live non volunteer test subject. Shall I take her back or-

Negative Flash: She's a failed experiment. Kill her.

_The cathedral of speed. Savitar falls to the ground unconscious. Max Mercury stands over his old rival and cracks his knuckles. _

Max Mercury: That felt good.

_Meanwhile Jay Garrick races towards the Rogues, ready to attack. _

Jay Garrick: You were always trouble Snart but this? This is a new low.

Captain Cold: I don't know who the hell you think you are old man but this is nothing to do with me or my crew.

Jay Garrick: We've fought too many times for me to trust you-

_Kid Flash steps between the two groups. _

Kid Flash: Then trust me. I'm Kid Flash and these guys are with me.

Max Mercury: He's got the uniform but he's not a Flash I know. Then again we have been gone for a long time.

Jay Garrick: I don't care how long we've been gone. No Flash would ever stand alongside the Rogues.

Weather Wizard: Time's change.

Kid Flash: The Reverse Flashes created a speed storm that gave everyone on Earth speed powers. The other Flashes are missing and could be dead for all I know. It was just me against seven other speedsters, the first time I tried that I almost died. So I took what help I could get. That's who I am and what my deal is. Now who are you?

_Kid Flash gets ready to run and the Rogues aim their weapons at Jay and Max. _

Captain Cold: I'd answer if I were you.

Jay Garrick:…...I'm the Flash. I gained my powers in the 1960's and fought alongside the Justice Society of America.

Trickster: The who of the what?

Jay Garrick: I retired until my successor came to find me. He inspired me to come back and fight the good fight, which I did for years until I...vanished. Reality was changed and I found myself trapped in the speed force, it appears that the "speed storm" you mentioned is what set us free. I'm sorry if I was short with you all, the last few years have not been pleasant. If you're Kid Flash and you're going up against the Reverse Flashes then that's good enough for me.

_He shakes Kid Flash's hand. _

Max Mercury: I'm much the same as him just without the retirement. Max Mercury. Now you said Reverse Flashes? Who we dealing with?

Kid Flash: Reverse Flash, Zoom, Negative Flash, Savitar, Cobalt Blue, Inertia and... I don't know the last one's name. He was older and had an outfit like yours.

Jay Garrick: Rival. His name is Rival.

Mirror Master: Was Rival. He's dead. I overheard some Black Hole guys laughing about it when I was peeking through a mirror there.

Jay Garrick: Poor Edward. If only he had learned to let go of his jealousy. What's the plan Kid Flash?

Captain Cold: We were going to get Savitar to spill where the Flashes are being kept. But you took him out.

Max Mercury: You don't need him.

Kid Flash: We don't?

Max Mercury: I'm not as fast as other speedsters but I've got some tricks they don't have. Like being able to sense anyone connected to the speed force. The Flash is in Black Hole.

_The Reverse Flash headquarters. Not at Black Hole but the warehouse where Zoom and Reverse Flash operated before the storm. Wally is bought up by some Black Hole goons and thrown in front of Zoom and Reverse Flash. _

Zoom: Do you know why I bought you up here Wally?

_Before Wally can respond Negative Flash speeds into the room. _

Negative Flash: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!

_She sparks with lightning and is furious. _

Reverse Flash: You need to-

Negative Flash: SHUT UP! WE HAD A DEAL AND YOUR END WAS THAT I GET TO STUDY THE SPEED FORCE! HOW CAN I DO THAT WHEN IT IS BREAKING?! Look at this map I generated.

_She takes out the holographic map of the speed force. The cracks are spreading. _

Negative Flash: I've run the numbers again and again. The speed force will break and when it does...so will everything else.

Zoom: And?

Negative Flash: What do you mean and? This was not the plan, we need to-

Zoom: This was always the plan. This is not for us to fix, it is for him.

_He points at Wally. _

Negative Flash: What?!

Zoom: I still believe in the Flash. You were my hero Wally and it breaks my heart to see you waste your potential like this. You need to be better, you can be better. You just need a push, you need high enough stakes. And if the destruction of reality doesn't push you then nothing will.

Negative Flash: You...you...what? Why are you going along with this Thawne?

Reverse Flash: Hunter's plan has two outcomes. If Wally fails Barry watches everyone he loves die before he joins them or Wally succeeds and Barry will learn he's not the best Flash. Either way he hurts.

Negative Flash: You're insane. You're both insane.

Zoom: Maybe.

Wally: And what if I fail? Everything will die Hunter.

Zoom: That will be on you.

Negative Flash: I won't let this happen. I'll-

Reverse Flash: Do what? Stop us? Do you think you're fast enough? Perhaps but do you know who isn't? Your family. Inertia is with them now; he ran there as soon as you arrived. Step out of line and he'll kill them all.

Negative Flash: Stay away from them!

Reverse Flash: We will. If you stay in line.

Negative Flash: I...

_She runs away with tears in her eyes. _

Reverse Flash: Heh that's what I thought.

_Reverse Flash lifts Wally up and runs him back to his cell. He throws him inside. _

Reverse Flash: Best start getting better.

_Black Hole. Jessie Chambers is tied up to a post. A Black Hole guard readies his gun while another watches. _

Watching Guard: Why are you using a gun? You could do this much faster.

Gun Guard: I like shooting stuff. Call me old fashioned.

_The guard fires his pistol at Jessie. But as the gun is fired time seems to slow down around Jessie. She sees numbers and letters seemingly float in the air in front of her. And then they slide together, she knows what this is now. All she has to do is say._

Jessie: 3x2(9yz)4A!

_Lightning sparks from her knocking the two black hole guards out. She sees the bullet heading towards her but at her speed it seems motionless. She flicks it out of the air. _

Jessie: Whoa.

_She runs and finds herself moving at speed. She races out of the Black Hole facility and runs right into-_

Kid Flash: OW! Watch it!

_Jessie gets up. _

Jessie: Sorry, I only just got these...hey Kid Flash! Are you here to-

Jay Garrick: Oh my god! Jessie!

_He embraces her. Lightning sparks between them. In a flash her memories return, she remembers Jay and Wally, her time with the JSA, all of it. _

Jessie: Jay...Max...how could I forget you all? I've been in a mist for so long.

Max Mercury: We all have. That's how all this happened.

Captain Cold: This reunion is touching but we are here to find the Flash. You know where he is?

Jessie: I'll assume we're only working with the Rogues because things are so desperate. I don't know if the Flash is in there, I got out as fast as I could.

Max Mercury: The person I could sense was Jessie. Wherever the Flashes are they aren't here. But before we go there's one thing you forgot Jessie.

_Max touches her shoulder. In a flash of lightning her old costume forms on her. Jessie Quick is back. _

_In the prison cell. Wally has just finished telling Bart and Barry about the Reverse Flashes plan. _

Bart: This is their plan? To destroy everything unless you save the day. God! Why can't they just stick to robbing banks?!

Barry: We need to get out of here, if we move fast we might be able to repair the speed force before it fully shatters.

Bart: We've been trying for weeks Barry. If we could get out we would.

Wally: I might have something. You know how I can siphon speed? When I was up there, there was a moment when Thawne and Hunter were distracted. I was able to siphon some of Thawne's speed. But I can't access it alone, the Negative Speed force is...overwhelming.

Barry: Then we do it together.

Bart: Sure. Can't be worse then the daily beatings.

_The three of them stand in a circle and join hands. Red lightning sparks from Wally and after a moment it does from Barry and Bart as well. Bart races around the room. _

Bart: Yes! It's back! My speed is back! I'm going to crush Inertia's head and...wait that's not.

Barry: It's the Negative Speed force. It amplifies negative emotions. We need to get control back.

Bart: How do we do that?

All three of them: Iris.

_They rush out of the cell and towards the city centre. _

_Cobalt Blues apartment. Something smashes against the wall. Cobalt Blue is furious, he screams at Iris. _

Cobalt Blue: WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME? I AM THE BETTER ONE! I-

_He is cut of as Barry speeds into him. He beats down Cobalt Blue with a new savagery. _

Barry: I told you to STAY AWAY FROM IRIS!

_Cobalt Blue falls, he's bleeding heavily from the beating. _

Iris: Barry?

Barry: That's right. I got out. We came to get you before we finish the others once and for all.

_Bart and Wally arrive as well. _

Bart: We'll make them pay for this.

Iris: This isn't you. Any of you. I'm connected to the speed force, reach for that Barry.

_She kisses him deeply and Barry staggers back and after a moment clarity returns to him. He grabs Wally and Bart and the speed force returns to them, purging the negative power they had been using. _

Wally: That was intense. Like being drunk only...

Barry: We're back now, that's what matters.

Iris: I haven't seen anyone else, it's just the four of us.

Wally: The four of us?

Iris: I have speed powers at the moment just like you three! And I've been terrorised in my home, I am not sitting this out!

Barry: Then we'll get this done. We need to deal with the other Reverse Flashes, undo the Reverse Flashes speed storm and fix the speed force.

Bart: You make it sound so easy.

_Barry runs somewhere quickly before returning. In his hands are four flash rings. _

Barry: Suit up. Let's end this.

_They all put on the rings, fresh costumes spring out and they get into them at speed. Then the four of them run towards the final battle. _


	7. Chapter 7 - Dual Families

Chapter 7 – Dual Families

_The Reverse Flash hideout. Savitar rushes into main chamber. Reverse Flash, Zoom and Inertia are waiting for him. _

Reverse Flash: Savitar good of you to join us.

Inertia: Got bored of church?

Savitar: I will forgive your blasphemy because the situation demands it! They impersonated my god! You must destroy them! I demand it!

Reverse Flash: Must we? Personally, I've always been for religious freedom.

Zoom: You will have your chance for revenge Savitar.

_BOOM! Barry, Wally, Bart and Iris run into the room. The battle is joined. Barry rushes Zoom, Reverse Flash finds himself fighting Wally, Inertia is confronted by Iris and Bart tackles Savitar. _

Inertia: Nice running trick granny. Think I won't gut my own Grandma? Think I'm afraid of a little paradox? I'm a Reverse Flash! I make my own histo-OOW!

_Iris shocks him with purple speedforce lightning. _

Iris: Shut up boy.

_Bart blocks one of Savitars blows and then sweeps the leg tripping him up. _

Impulse: You should have spent less time preaching.

Savitar: But then I would not have my followers!

_Dozens of Savitars speed cult, all as fast as the Flashes rush into the battle. Impulse is swamped beneath them as they all pile on him. _

Cultist: Kill the heretics! For speed!

_Barry slams Zoom against a wall. _

Barry: You're going away for a long time for this Zolomon.

_But then Wally is thrown into Barry and the two crash to the floor. Reverse Flash stands over them grinning. _

Zoom: How disappointing. I think he needs more motivation don't you Eobard?

Reverse Flash: I do.

_Several cultists grab Barry and lift him up. Reverse Flash takes out a knife while Zoom keeps Wally pinned. _

Reverse Flash: You always did your best work without Barry around to drag you down didn't you?

_Reverse Flash takes the knife to Barry's throat. But before he can do anymore a yellow blur crashes into him. Kid Flash grabs the knife and throws it away. _

Kid Flash: Payback time!

_Jay Garrick, Max Mercury, Jessie Quick and the Rogues arrive. A wave of lightning crashes over the speed force cultists throwing them off Impulse._

Barry: Who...I remember you all! How could we forget?

_Jay helps Barry to his feet. _

Jay Garrick: Save the day. Then we'll talk.

Inertia: More Flashes? I got dips on the old man in the stupid blue mask.

Max Mercury: Better men then you have tried.

Impulse: Like me when he banned me from watching TV.

_Max and Impulse match velocities and charge Inertia. Inertia is defeated by a combined punch from the two of them. Impulse then embraces Max. _

Max Mercury: I missed you too kiddo.

_Jessie and Kid Flash both tag team Savitar, each hitting him and then rushing out before he can react._

Jessie: Who are you?

Kid Flash: Kid Flash, great to meet you.

Jessie: Likewise.

_Zoom and Wally continue to fight, neither able to get a true advantage over the other. Then Zoom slams his hands into Wally's ears, Wally staggers back in pain. _

Zoom: You rely on others too much. How will succeed if you let others do things for you?

_Barry advances on Reverse Flash. Jay Garrick at his side. _

Barry: It's over Thawne.

Reverse Flash: Oh but this is what I want Barry. More of those you love. More to hurt and-

_He is cut off as Iris crack him on the back of the head with a piece of wood. He falls to ground unconscious. _

Iris: That felt so good.

_Savitar's cultists charge the Flash family but then a beam of ice hits them and they freeze in their tracks. Captain Cold twirls his gun and grins. _

Captain Cold: This is what I love about rookie speedsters. So easy to freeze. Oh wipe that look of your face Flash. We'll unfreeze them before they suffocate.

Impulse: You helped us...

Weather Wizard: We're not maniacs kid.

Jessie: We need to help Wal...other Flash?!

Barry: He's the Flash. We're all the Flash if we want to be. But he's got this. This is his fight.

_Indeed Wally has got this. He blocks another of Zoom's blows and knocks him to the ground. _

Wally: You're slowing down, getting tired? Or realising that you're wrong?

Zoom: No you have to be-

_Zoom lunges but Wally kicks him in the face. _

Wally: Your thinking is flawed. I don't have to be perfect, none of us do. It's not about getting it right or succeeding at everything. It's about what you try, it's about who you save not who you don't. Loosing those you love doesn't make you better it makes you weaker! Loving someone makes you stronger, having a family makes me faster! IF LOSING THEM MAKES ME BETTER THEN I DON'T WANT TO BE!

_He floors Zoom with a mighty punch that even breaks Zoom's mask. Zoom coughs and spits out a tooth. _

Zoom: But you have to be...

_He passes out. _

Impulse: What did he-AAAAHHH!?

_Lightning sparks from all of the Flashes and they writhe in pain. _

Max: Something is happening.

Barry: Outside.

_The Speedsters rush outside and see lightning crashing across the sky in the shape of the Flash logo. Then the logo shatters. _

Negative Flash: It's the speed force. We broke the speed force.

_Negative Flash runs up and joins them. She takes off her mask and has been crying. _

Negative Flash: I just wanted the secrets of the speed force I didn't mean too...we broke it.

_Behind where the logo shattered there is only blackness. And then the blackness moves. Clawed hands with long, thin fingers reach through into the world. Followed by the full being – Mandrakk - the dark monitor returns to existence. His glowing red eyes gleam as he surveys the world. He licks his lips and grins exposing long fangs. _

Mandrakk: At last. The barrier that kept me from feeding is no more. I will drain the bleed and corrupt these germs I see before me. I shall be Mandrakk supreme.

Kid Flash: This...um...what do we do?

_Mandrakk lands on the ground. Then Savitar races out of the Reverse Flash hideout and rushes towards Mandrakk. When he reaches the monitor he kneels before him. _

Savitar: I knew it! I knew you were real! They thought I was mad but I was true! You are my lord, my Prince of Speed.

Mandrakk: You are deluded. I am not your god. I am greater than any god. I am a god's God. But you can serve me, drink deep of the bleed, feast on my power.

_He points at Savitar and a red tendril shoots from Mandrakk's finger and into Savitar. _

Mandrakk: Arise my Herald of Cosmic Midnight! Arise my Black Racer!

_Savitar becomes clad in armour resembling his TV show version only the armour is deep black with glowing blood red lines. _

Barry: It's up to us. With the speed force broken I don't know how long we'll hold onto our powers. We have to be quick.

Impulse: We'll have to be quick. Do you know who you're talking too? Let's get this guy!

_Mandrakk gestures and the shadows of people and animals are ripped away from them. They expand into life bloated with Mandrakk's twisted power._

Kid Flash: What are those things?

Jay Garrick: Shadow demons. The Anti-Monitor used them in his army, whatever this Mandrakk is he seems to be similar to the Anti-Monitor.

Barry: Superman told me about him. He's worse, far worse. He's some kind of multiversal vampire, he feeds on the stories of universes and brings decay and corruption where he touches. In breaking the speed force the Reverse Flashes have ended the multiverse unless we stop Mandrakk!

_The Flashes run forward, Savitar runs to meet them and races around them with ease. Max Mercury is thrown aside by Savitar. _

Savitar: Mandrakk's dark powers have made faster than you can dream! As the Flash is to man, I am to the Flash. How can you stand before us?

_Suddenly a bright green light shines. And then the heroes of Earth now freed charge forward along with the Rogues. _

Superman: We stand together. As we always have!

Trickster: We freed your friends Flash, that owes us one get out of jail card!

Heatwave: At least.

_The heroes battle the shadow demons and Mandrakk. But then Mandrakk slams his hands together and a shockwave knocks down all the heroes except for the Flashes. _

Mandrakk: You are insects! You are nothing to me.

Jessie: How come we weren't knocked down?

Iris: Look! The shockwave only hurt the heroes the Rogues freed. And the Rogues. Everyone else is fine.

Jay: Of course! It's the speed force! Mandrakk's power can't affect the barrier that held him out. It wouldn't be much of a barrier otherwise.

Wally: We need to restore the speed force.

Jessie: As long as that's all we have to do.

Max: Everyone run together as fast as we can. We need to enter into the speed force once in there our velocity should restore it. I hope. To be honest I'm guessing.

Barry: It'll work.

_The Flashes get running. Kid Flash looks shocked as he sees Negative Flash running alongside him._

Kid Flash: Meena?! What are you-?

Negative Flash: I made this mess. I will help clean it.

_The world blurs around them as they get faster and faster and then they leave this plane and enter the speed force. Mandrakk feels this. He howls in pain. _

Mandrakk: After them my racer! I will not be imprisoned again!

Savitar: As you command my lord.

_Savitar rushes after them and vanishes into the speed force as well. Within the speed force the Flashes run but they see a black spec behind them. It gets closer and closer. _

Max: It's Savitar! Or whatever he is now.

Impulse: Keep running!

_But Savitar gets closer still, the speed he has gained from Mandrakk is beyond even the fastest Flash._

Iris: Barry! He's getting close. You need to keep running, I'll buy you time.

_Iris is lagging behind, she hasn't had speed as long as the others. _

Barry: No! Iris!

Jay: Keep going, I'm sorry but we have to-…...do you feel that?

Negative Flash: Vibrations...familiar yet distant all the same. What is-

_Something rockets into the side of Savitar and the Black Racer stumbles. It's Jay Garrick of Earth-2, a younger version of the first Flash. _

Savitar: This does not concern you! This is between these heretics and God!

Jay (Earth 2): Wow. You sound really well adjusted. Except it's not just your thing, it's a speed force thing and that makes it all our business.

Savitar: Our?

_He turns to see an army of Flashes rushing at him. From all worlds in the multiverse they come, from Red Racer to Johnny Quick, Bizzaro Flash to Arrowverse it's flashes everywhere. Savitar is swamped by speedsters. _

_Johnny Quick (An evil speedster from the Anti-Matter universe) leaps at Savitar._

Johnny Quick: Still got some residual anti-matter on me, check this out!

_He touches Savitar and Savitar's armour explodes!_

Max: With me! Grab him and push!

_Max Mercury and several other speedsters grab Savitar and begin to run. _

Savitar: NO! NOOO!

_Savitar begins to fade away into the speed force. And then he is gone. _

Max Mercury: Into the speed force you go, goodbye Savitar.

Johnny Quick: Cool right? Now if any of you tell the Crime Syndicate I helped you I'll skin you alive.

Kid Flash: Whoa!

Wally: Yeah stay away from him Kid Flash. He's bad news.

Johnny Quick: Saved you didn't I?

Barry: Stop it! Mandrakk is still loose and the speed force needs repairing. It will take all us. Come on!

_And then they run. All of them hundreds of speedsters running and producing lightning and power as they do. If they were on Earth the planet would be powered for centuries, perhaps millennia. But they are not on Earth and in the Speed Force it is not enough. _

TV Barry: Why isn't this working?!

Max: We need to go deeper, the Speed Force needs...I think it needs someone to restart the core of it. I don't understand it fully but...I'll go.

Barry: You aren't fast enough. I'll do it. Iris, Wally, all of you. Take care of yourselves.

_Barry races ahead of the pack before anyone can stop him. He smiles and closes his eyes. _

Barry: Iris...I wish I-

_He stops as he feels something go past him. It's Wally! _

Barry: WALLY NO!

Wally: I won't let you sacrifice yourself again Barry. You have Iris and I won't let her lose you again. Zoom did all this to break the speed force and he exists because of me. This is my fault and I'll fix it.

Barry: I won't let you throw your life away Wally!

Wally: You can't stop me. I'm faster than you remember? I'm the fastest man alive.

_Wally grins at Barry as he runs ahead and then in a bright flash of lightning he vanishes. And then the Flashes are thrown out of the speed force. Each returned to their rightful worlds. And arriving back on Earth-0 the Flashes see Mandrakk waiting for them. _

Mandrakk: Pitiful germs. You may have taken my racer but you cannot- NO! I WILL NOT BE-

_Mandrakk shatters into pieces and those pieces shoot up into the sky. He is gone. Suddenly lightning strikes across the world, hitting everyone who had been given speed by the speed storm. _

Barry: Iris!

Iris: I'm ok, my speed is gone. He did it.

Barry: Wally.

_Barry sits down and begins to cry. The other Flashes do as well. The Justice League approach. _

Green Lantern: What happened did we win?

Cyborg: Where's Wally?

Jay: He's...

Impulse: Wait! Don't you feel that? The vibrations in the speed force? It's Wally! He's alive!

Barry: Bart you...he...

Impulse: NO! I feel it, I know he's still here!

_Impulse vibrates his hand with incredible speed and thrusts it forward, it cut's through the air, through reality and into the speed force. _

Impulse: Come on Wally! It was me and you for years! Don't leave me now! Come on home! Ngghhh I've got him! I've-

_Impulse finds himself being pulled towards the speed force rift. But then Max Mercury grabs Impulse. _

Max: Not losing you too kiddo. Come on everyone. Start pulling.

_They all link arms and pull, the Flashes, the Justice League they all strain and then the rift explodes! They are thrown back and smoke obscures where the rift was. _

Jessie: Did we?

_The smoke clears it's Wally and he's not alone. In his arms are his two twins; Irey and Jai both aged seven years old and dressed in Flash outfits of their own. The three of them are hugging and crying. _

Wally: I got you...I got you...

_Within the Reverse Flash hideout Zoom watches the entire display, he sits down stunned. _

Zoom: He did it...he's better. I DID IT!

_Inertia rushes in and tugs at the Reverse Flashes arm. _

Inertia: We need to go. Won't be long before the Flashes go after us.

Reverse Flash: I'm surprised you're still here.

Inertia: This has been fun, figure I'll stick with you two for a while. Us Reverse Flashes should stick together.

Reverse Flash: Indeed. Hunter, come on.

Zoom: I did it. I did it Eobard.

Reverse Flash: Yes you did it. Well done genuinely but now we need to think of us. We can't do anything from within a cell.

Zoom: Yes...yes you're right. We can do more, push them further then-

_A bright flash of light hits all three speedsters and then they find themselves floating in nothing. Then a giant Mirror Master looms over them. _

Mirror Master: Yoo-hoo! Shouldn't have stolen my gear!

_Captain Cold and the rest of the Rogues join him. _

Captain Cold: You're in a special kind of pocket mirror dimension, one that has no gravity. Good luck running your way out of this one. We thought about using it on the Flash but it just didn't seem right. But we don't approve of Reverse Flashes. The Flash might be a pain in the ass but you're all crazy. The Rogues don't approve of crazy.

Trickster: Ummm.

Weather Wizard: You're our token crazy hire.

Trickster: Good to know.

_Zoom, Reverse Flash and Inertia all scream and try to run as they float in the mirror dimension. _

_Outside the heroes all gather around Wally and his kids. Kid Flash is on the outskirts and is then startled by Mirror Master and the Rogues appearing in a window next to him. _

Kid Flash: Whoa! Stop doing that!

Captain Cold: We're out of here kid. Give this to the Flash and tell him he owes us for a few.

_Cold extends his arm through the window and gives Kid Flash the small mirror containing the three evil speedsters. _

Heatwave: I wanted to drop it but they outvoted me.

Kid Flash: You guys helped save the Earth. You could be so much more then bank robbers. Why don't you-

Weather Wizard: We like being bank robbers.

Captain Cold: Everyone's good at something kid. Don't ruin this for us. Be seeing you.

_The Rogues fade from the mirror. _

_Civilians begin to gather around the heroes and reporters interview anyone they can grab for details on what just happened. One reporter, a woman named Linda Park pushes past some others. Jai and Irey notice her._

Irey: Mum! Mum!

_Wally puts a hand on his twins' shoulders before then can run to her. _

Wally: Wait there's something you should know. Your Mum...whatever took you both away made her forget it all. You, me. And I couldn't make her remember no matter how hard I tried. I wish we could have-

_But Linda spots the three of them and then something sparks behind her eyes. Memories crash back into her head and she stands there stunned and begins to cry. She runs at her family and embraces them._

Linda: Oh god! How could I-? I wouldn't! You're here and I-

Wally: It wasn't your fault. We're here now and we have time. Every second we have from now on is a gift. We won't waste it.

_A week later. In the centre of central city Green Lantern Hal Jordan drops many large crates of food._

Green Lantern: Here you go boys and girls. Fresh food from another star. Dig in and enjoy. Should tide you over until food here gets going again.

_Iron Heights. Visitation Room. On one side of the glass sits Negative Flash while Kid Flash sits on the other. _

Kid Flash: We rounded up the last of Black Hole last night. Those two elderly speedsters really know their stuff so it was a piece of cake. Without your information we'd never have got them all.

Negative Flash: I'm glad I could help. I did so much wrong, I see that now. It's only right I help undo it.

Kid Flash: You helped save the multiverse! They should have taken some time of your-

Negative Flash: There's a saying in here "do the crime take the time". That's what I'll do.

Kid Flash: But-

Negative Flash: I helped attack you Wallace. No I helped almost beat you to death! You should be angry at me, you should be, you should. I'm so sorry.

Kid Flash: But you didn't. And it's something Flash said "every second is a gift". I won't spend those seconds hating. I'll see you next week, I've got a family thing.

_He runs out of the prison and to Keystone City. Towards the central park at the centre of the city. There having a nice barbeque are the Flashes (out of costume) and their families. _

Wallace: Sorry I'm late!

Jay: Heh looks like he's a flash after all right Max?

Wallace: What do you mean?

Max: It's in the small print when you get your powers. You'll be the fastest man alive but you'll always be late.

Jessie: Never been a problem for me. Stick with me you'll be fine.

Jay: Food's ready!

_Irey and Jai rush to the front of the line to grab food. _

Wally: Don't push to the front!

_Barry and Iris watch everyone and smile. _

Barry: I still can't believe it. How many of them we'd forgotten; Jessie, Jay, Max, Wally, Irey, Jai...I'll have to find out what and why.

Iris: That's another day. Right now enjoy this one.

Barry: No argument-

_His JLA communicator buzzes. He takes it out and listens for a second. _

Barry: Grodd? Understood. On my way.

_He turns back to find all the other flashes looking at him._

Impulse: Where we going?

Barry: Gorilla Grodd. He's broken out of containment. I can handle it you all don't need to-

Jay: But we want to.

Barry: Alright then. Shall we go for a run?

_And with a sonic boom they all set off; the Flash Family – Barry Allen, Wally West, Bart Allen, Jessie Chambers, Jay Garrick, Max Mercury, Wallace West, Jai West and Irey West running towards another adventure. _

_Somewhere else. In the sewers of somewhere blue lightning crackles as Cobalt Blue comes to a stop. He makes sparks fly from his hand to make a fire and begins to cook some food over it. _

Cobalt Blue: You all forgot about me. While you rushed to deal with Thawne and Zolomon and the other idiots you forgot about me. That was your mistake, you have my life Barry Allen. I want it back. I'll see you soon brother, very soon.

**Never the end! **


End file.
